Not Just an Ordinary Hunger Games
by Rachel-Dark-Hokou
Summary: [contains Catching Fire spoilers] It's the 75th Hunger Games and third quarter quell, what happens if certain people with powers gets reaped with the former tributes? 48 tributes, 2 gamemakers, 1 game. OC's point of view but will focus on Katniss and the rebelion later. Includes real life actors (Harry Potter cast) (list is inside).


**My first Hunger Games Fanfic. Sorry if it sucks. Anyway, I apologize to my dear friend LunaScamander17 for promising to post this earlier, but haven't done it until now. and also forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**Anyway, this story will include real life actors such as:**

**-Helena Bonham Carter**

**-Tim Burton**

**-Jayden Smith**

**-Godfrey Gao**

**-Harry Potter cast (Daniel Radcliffe, Tom Felton, Emma Waston, etc.)**

**note that some of these characters might be slightly out of character.**

* * *

Hey, uh... my name is Rachel Dark. I'm often late for things, for example, today, I'm late for reaping day. Well, we do it a little different here in district 3. And since it's a quarter quell, president snow's rule change will be monitored on the huge screen in the middle of the plaza. And I'll probably miss it since I'm almost 15 minutes late. So I rushed off to the town plaza and the escort was already picking out a name from the girl's bowl.

"Rachel Dark," the escort said, which made me have a mini heart attack. Since I'm not supposed to be picked due to my age. The escort was a female with auburn curls in an auburn dress and an auburn flower was on her head. The entire crowd immediately looked at me. I calmly walked on stage and stood next to Wiress, a former tribute.

The escort went to the male bowl, there were weirdly two bowls in front. She picked and read that it was Beetee Latier, another former tribute. "so former tributes are getting reaped again?" I mumbled to myself. Beetee was seemingly grimacing on the inside. She went to the other bowl and picked a card on the top. "Omega Light," she read, wait a minute. This couldn't be a coincidence. Omega was my Frenemy. He's a friend but an enemy at the same time. He had the opposite looks of me. I have silver hair, tan skin and I wear all black. He has short black hair, pale skin and he wears all white. He went upstage with a tranced look.

And then we watched the other districts' reaping on the huge screen. None of them seemed as a big threat to me, only perhaps Enobaria from district 2. Her fangs were larger than mine. Or any other usual people at that. There was a lot of familiar faces, since I secretly travel through districts with a certain machine I invented. And then that's when I saw Katniss Everdeen getting reaped again. Poor girl, being the only living female victor of district 12. Then I began thinking, maybe they're just trying to kill her? People around say that she's been a start of riots everywhere since the victory tour. Which was weird, since I got a seat far away from them. I started playing video games after deciding that their speeches wasn't interesting anymore. But really, this couldn't have been a coinsidence. All my friends from the other districts were getting reaped like me.

My mom, dad and sister watched with confusion from down stage. I'm 20 years old by the way, so that's why i was really shocked my name got picked. But it's a quarter quell, so anything can happen. Besides, an old lady from district four volunteered for the young lady so I guess there's no age limit. But wait, so there'll be 48 tributes? Like the 50th Hunger Games? Oh this is so weird, i should ask my escort later.

So after the footage ended, we were ushered by the escort into the building behind us. She put me in a room where I should say goodbye or something. My family rushed inside, the peacekeeper gave us 15 minutes. My little sister, now 14 years old, said "how did you get picked? I thought it'll end when you're 18?" I shrugged my shoulders. "and I thought we erased your name from the city data," my dad said. Well, it's true. We live kind of undetected from the other people, due to certain conditions we poses. But we own a factory by our family name, kind of black market. "I don't know, but I think someone altered the pick," I said. "you mean sabotage?" My mom questioned, I nodded. "but I don't think it's sabotage, someone from the capitol did it. I mean, did you look at the footage? It's almost everybody I know! Mariline and Tom from district 1, Nadia and Rupert from 4, Lisa from 5, Chelsea from 8, and Lily and Jaden from 11 and many more!" I said.

The peacekeepers said our time was up, so we said our goodbyes and my family left. They certainly expect me to do something about the games. But I'm not sure how I'll do it. But I guess there'll be a lot of action to expect, since the people i mentioned before have certain conditions like me. Maybe someone in the games know we have them and decided to join us in a bloodbath with the best from the previous games. What world are we living in?! A very wretched one indeed.

* * *

**so, tell me what you think? probably will edit this again. And title may change.**


End file.
